Twisted Adventures In Wonderland
by IvankaLOL
Summary: I decided to take Alice's life many years after Wonderland to a new generation - Enjoy
1. Chapter One

Many years after Alice had fallen into wonderland, and many years after she had fallen through the mirror, Alice was sitting at home, knitting for her three granddaughters. Now, at an old age, Alice had seemed to forget about all that had happened to her, but – aha! – I did say 'seem' didn't I? And so it seemed she had did so. But really, Alice remembered it better than anything else that had happened to her in the past 63 years. But now, she just watched her 3 granddaughters – Leona Cheryl Little, Charlotte Lily Little, and the youngest, Annie Marie Adeline Little – play in the fields. - - - - -

"Stop it!" young Annie cried as Charlotte pulled her golden blonde hair, "It hurts!"

"Nuh-uh! Not until you promise me not to tell grandmother that I drowned her kitty in the water!" Charlotte stuck out her tongue. Leona sat under the tree reading a book, paying little to no attention to the doings of Charlotte and the cries of Annie, only looking up to tell them to be quiet, which they did so for only a few moments, then back came the screaming.

"B-but he was s-s-such a nice ki-itty!" Annie cried out.

"He was stupid and not worthy of anyone's love! Besides, I didn't like him because he favored _you!_ What kind of _smart _cat would ever favor someone as sick and despicable as _you_!" Charlotte fought back as she hung Annie up by her hair. Annie had caught Charlotte a few hours earlier drowning and successfully killing grandmother's kitten, Basker, in the pond, and they have been bickering about it ever since Annie had threatened to tell Alice. Finally, Leona had enough and slammed her Shakespeare book shut.

"Okay, you two, you've left me no choice! Remember that necklace I lost last week in the fields near the pond? Well, whomever finds it gets to state their case in front of Grandmother Alice." They both gave her confusing looks so she explained, "Annie, if you find it you get to tell grandmother what Charlotte did – Charlotte, if you find it first, Annie will keep her mouth shut! Now, scatter!" Leona slumped down against the maple tree once again and continued reading, a smug look of satisfaction upon her visage.

Annie and Charlotte scrambled around the tall grasses near the water, almost falling here and there. At one point they were at complete opposite ends of the pond, but Annie in particular, noticed something unusual. She called out for her sisters, but then left to discover what was down the giant gaping hole that was placed beside her.

"I'll just put my feet in and grab the edges so I can see what's down there. . .then when I'm done looking around, I'll just pull myself back up!" she said to herself, but quickly lost her grip and fell down immediately, sending herself to a dusty, old room. There was a small door, unlocked though a key laid by it, but Annie was to big! She saw a little glass bottle filled with a small amount of orange liquid labeled 'Drink Me!', that laid in the center of the room. It was covered with a layer of dust and looked like someone hadn't drunken it in years! Annie remembered what Grandmother Alice had said about bottles labeled 'Drink Me!': "Only drink bottles labeled 'Drink Me!' if you fall in a hole and need to get through a tiny door!"

Wow! Annie never thought her advice would come in handy one day! Annie drank most of the bottle, only leaving one sip left, and suddenly she became to shrink. She glided through the open door, as if nothing seemed to happened, and as she followed the stone path, she came face-to-face with a pretty butterfly, smoking a cigar.

"Welcome back, Alice, it has been a while." The butterfly said after studying Annie for a while.

"I am _not_ Alice! I am Annie Marie Adeline Little, born December 6th, 1887, age 8!" Annie recited.

"When I look at you, all I certainly see is Alice." The butterfly blew a big huff of cigar smoke in her face and she began to cough wildly.

"You're silly!" Annie stomped off, ignoring the butterfly's pleas to come back. - - - - -

"Leona! Annie! Guess who found the wonderful necklaaaace~!" Charlotte had been heard from the other side of the country, as she shouted with glee and plain arrogance about finding Leona's lost necklace. The silver chain held a pretty blue gem, and was now all at once dangling between the fingers of Charlotte Little. Of course, Charlotte couldn't wait to rub it in Annie's little face. She ran to the other side of the pond, where Charlotte had heard Annie's voice last. She ran so fast, so determined to prove Annie to her melancholy depression, and let out a yelp when her foot was met with air, letting her fall down a long hole she thought was a tunnel, to a small, old room.

The frightened Charlotte dropped with a thud, severely hurting her head. The frightened and now newly injured Charlotte had meandered through the door, dizzy. She couldn't quite set her mind on anything certain, and being in Wonderland, a place where only dreamers can dream of, certainly did not help her shaky and clouded vision.

She followed the curved path and soon had met up with a sign similar to a street sign. One side had a green arrow pointing to one side of the split path. Another side had a small black arrow that was slightly bent, pointing to the other side of the split path.

"Hm, black is prettier!" Charlotte had thought to herself. She had practically lived in the tall green grasses near the pond her whole life, and has become quite disgusted of the green color. - - - - -

Author Note* Hi, okay, sorry for the excessive use of changing of scene, but I just hope you can enjoy this story. I will be posting every week to every other week (depends on what is going on; I will tell you at the end of every author note when I will be updating so there is no confusion). Please leave reviews, good and bad, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

After a short bit of walking, Charlotte was starting to regain normal vision, but her head still hurt severely. Then she again stumbled upon another object in the road: a young dog and his master, trotting along the same path.

"What a strange meeting to see someone of your distinction." The master had remarked. Charlotte, still a bit confused form the fall and where her whereabouts were, didn't understand his sentence and thought she should be either of insultation or complementation.

"What?" she asked out of ignorance.

"You are such a stupid girl," he said, "the leaves fall faster than a thought comes from your speech." The man continued to confuse young Charlotte, and they began to bicker.

"Well," Charlotte put her hands on her hips, "I will have you know that my mother owned a very expensive incorporation that is well worth more than you will ever be!" she pointed one dusty finger at the man and continued on her merry way.

"And where is your mother now? Dead?" the man's last word had made Charlotte shiver and stop in her tracks.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"And who do you hold against it? Your young sister? Is it because your mother was too ill to have a child? What if you were the very one whom weakened her?" she man laughed a cynical sort of laughed and Charlotte ran off, patting the tears that should have been on her cheeks, but weren't falling just yet.

She ran straight in a log cabin, scaring the fourteen young children that slept on the floor, with one large blanket covering all of them.

"Oops! Sorry! Pardon!" Charlotte had scampered throughout their little resting areas as they all screamed, whined, and howled at the disgrace that ran past them. She trotted about the cabin, then quickly made her run for it our the back door that laid open.

Charlotte could be brutal, and sometimes, when she wanted to, could be kind, but Charlotte now was just plainly confused. Too confused to be mean or nice or anything. Her emotion were tangled and messy. The only thing that wasn't twisted was the necklace Leona once wore that now was clutched in her fist.

Annie wasn't struggling so much as her sister, because she hadn't stayed on path and wandered into the flowers that surrounded Wonderland. She was having fun with the bunnies that came to play when suddenly a dark cloud had appeared above. All the rabbits ran off, leaving her alone, in the cold, wet rain. Annie skipped through the puddles and by the time the rain cleared up, her calves were covered in mud and her shoes had fallen off, leaving mud on her feet as well. Now she came face to face with a grand house that lay by the river bank.

She meandered into the wondrous house and came to a table with a Hatter looking quite fashionable, a march hare, and a sleepy dormouse.

"Hello, how are you young Alice, welcome back!" the Hatter smiled and beckoned her to join them. She ignored him calling her Alice and grabbed a seat next to the March hare. "Would you like some tea?" he offered, and she politely refused.

"Where am I? I want to go home." Annie demanded, quite straight forward.

"Where are you exactly? Are you on this world or does your mind truly live underwater? Reasons for living is different from living for reasons, you know, young Alice!" He confused her. She stomped off, irritated by the many people calling her Alice, and walked off to the river bank. She let her feet be pulled by the current. A young girl in a very nice dress came to her.

"What is the problem?" she had asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Everyone is calling me Alice. I'm confused and just want to go home." Annie said between tears and chokes.

"I'm sorry, but I do not quite understand." The girl took off her heels and let her feet be cooled by the river water as well.

"Every since I came here, everyone had been calling me Alice! I am most certainly not Alice! I am truly Annie! Annie Marie Adeline Little! Granddaughter of Ali—" Annie caught herself. _Alice_. "They think I'm grandma!" Annie gasped. The young girl nodded her head.

"You cannot go home yet, young Annie." The young girl pleaded.

"But I'm confused! I want to go back!" Annie had more tears rolling down her cheeks. The girl vanished and left Annie to cry on her own. - - - - -

A/N. Leave reviews! Ha, ha, ha


	3. Chapter Three

Charlotte was greeted by a man in a tattered suit and a raven that was nearly the same size as Charlotte herself. They had all gathered on a blanket for a picnic. She had thought about picnics before they invited her: Oh! A picnic? What joy! What fun!

The all gathered on the blanket and watched as the tattered-suited-man opened the basket that held all contents for a proper picnic. Only, the basket held things Charlotte had hoped to not see one bit.

A knife, and blades, and needles, and scissors, and other sharp objects piled onto eachother. They were all covered in blood that had splattered. Charlotte bit her tongue as the man pulled out a mug, in it a dark red substance.

"It Is tea; fresh and homemade from my very garden." The man lied to Charlotte, offering her the cup. The warm aroma didn't quite feel right, but it didn't exactly worry curious Charlotte. She sipped one sip, and her eyes widened at the very taste. The irony taste of metal lurked in her mouth and she dare not swallow. The look on her face made the raven and man laugh with such delight She spit out the blood, some dripping onto her orange and white dress, and ran off to the lake that lay nearby. She ran until she didn't hear their laughter anymore. She gradually slowed her steps and dropped to her knees onto the dying grass. The lake was murky and a disgusting, dark color. It was nothing like the crystal clear, blue pond that was at her Grandmother Alice's property. Charlotte still clutched tightly onto Leona's necklace. Tossing it like a disc, it slowly collapsed with the surface of the pond, then sunk into the murky water.

A girl with dark brown, short hair had come to greet Charlotte. "Hi, Lottie." The woman sunk down to her knees and invited Charlotte to sit down with her. Her stomach turned at the voice of the woman. How did she know my name? I had never once been called Lottie: what a repulsive nickname!, the pompous Charlotte thought. She didn't think running away would do her any justice, so she hesitantly sat down far away from the girl. She didn't quite look Charlotte's age but she didn't look older either. She looked like everything. Every age. Charlotte remembered her grandmother reading a story about people who're immortal. As naive as she is, Charlotte deemed the girl sitting across from her as immortal.

"Hello." Charlotte waited for a response, "I'm confused. I don't know where I am. Where are my sisters?" She asked as politely as she could. She waited for response. None. The dark haired woman then began digging into the murky pond. She only had to stretch out her long arms just a bit to meet the shoreline. Out she pulled Leona's necklace. Charlotte gasped.

"This is yours?" the girl asked. It wasn't much of a question. Charlotte knew she knew the answer already. She played the scene over and over again in her head. She had thrown that necklace far out into the pond, way beyond the shoreline.

The necklace, slightly decorated with dead grass and plants that lurked under the water, had lost the shine. It had become rather dull.

"N-no! I deny this is mine! It's - well, it's not mine to begin with. You see, it's my sister's!" Charlotte stuttered as the necklace was transferred to her hands, where is dangled, dull and a sign of unattractiveness. Then she cupped her mouth with her free hand, "Oh, dear! Annie! Where is she? I have been so mean to her lately!" She woman nodded, then stood up. Charlotte began to regain steadiness on her own feet, but the woman yelled at her. "W-what?"  
>"Hello, Charlotte, I'm Trace Holt. It's just such a wonderful day to see such wondrous things walking about!" Trace screamed violently and lifted her hands to push Charlotte into the pond. She let out a yelp and laughter echoed in her ears. "You're drowning? Can you breath?" Trace asked maniacally as she wrung Charlotte's hair in her hand and pushed her head into the water. Charlotte struggled, but soon gave up, and Trace threw her against a nearby tree, where she let out yet another final yelp and slumped to the ground. The dying grass didn't give her much comfort as to where she was, either. Trace left her, laughter still echoing. Exhausted, Charlotte scrambled for the necklace, then realized it was gone. Again. She dug and dug and crazily searched in the water, her eyes burnt when the water slammed into her eyes.<p>

She ignored the blood pouring down her face and the dizziness and the gash in the back of her head from being thrown from the tree so forcefully. Son, she just gave up and slept on the dry dirt and dying grass.

A/N: Should update like...in the next four weeks...


End file.
